What can I do? CHAPTER 2
by The Happy Gopher
Summary: It's here! I hope you like it! More will come out soon. Please leave reviews! THANK YOU


It had been a few days since the attack, and nothing had happened, so we decided not to move completely, just to move our campsite to a more hidden spot in the temple. I was feeling troubled right now because in a few minutes Sokka was going to gather everybody but Zuko to talk about what had happened and what his theory was for why it happened. I was going to find out were Zuko was to send him on a hunting mission for our dinner, to keep him occupied while we talked. I walked through an older part of the temple and came upon Zuko fire bending. He hadn't seen me yet so I hid behind a giant stone and peeked out from behind it to see what he was doing exactly. He was practicing some fierce fire bending moves that he had never shown me before. "Huh." I thought "Why wouldn't he have shown me those fire bending moves. He's supposed to be teaching me everything he knows." Zuko suddenly did a spinning fire bending move, and I wasn't prepared for it, and I got hit with fire in the face. I put my hand on my head which hurt more than I had ever felt. I almost screamed in pain, but I held myself back and just cried silently. I snuck away, and raced to the others the best I could. I reached them and the last thing I remember was the horrific look on Katara's face, and then I blacked out.

The next thing I knew, I woke up with my head throbbing and the gAang talking about what had happened. Everyone was there except for Zuko. "He must be still fire bending." I thought "That means I haven't been out for that long." My head started throbbing harder than before because of the noise, and I groaned a little bit. Then all the attention came to me, which is not exactly what I wanted, more talking. "Aang! Are you feeling ok?" Katara asked worriedly "My head hurts some, but I'll be fine." I answered, trying not to sound like my head hurt to much. "Who did this to you Aang?" the Duke asked "Who else could have burned him? It was Zuko, he really is against us, just as I suspected!" Sokka said. All the others fell silent, probably not knowing what to say. "He didn't hurt me on purpose." I said, defending Zuko "But how, you were supposed to be telling him to go hunting for our dinner." Sokka said "He was fire bending by himself when I came upon him. I kind of was spying on him, and he was doing some fire bending moves. He did a spinning move and I wasn't prepared and got burned." I said, a little reluctantly, because I had been spying on Zuko. "Wait, how is it he caught you of guard? He's supposed to be teaching you all the fire bending moves he knows, so you would've known about the spinning move and just dodged it or something." Sokka said, sounding untrustworthy of Zuko yet again. "Well," I said "I didn't know any of the moves he was doing. I'd never seen them before, and they were really fierce fire bending moves. If I had had a fight with him right then, he would've won." I had said the wrong thing; Sokka thought it was obvious now. "See," he said, "isn't it obvious now? Zuko is obviously hiding a lot of things about fire bending and about himself! He is still with the fire nation!" "I agree." Said Teo "Me too." Said the Duke "Same goes here." Said pipsqueak "I don't know, Sokka, maybe Zuko is just waiting to teach Aang those moves when he is better." Toph suggested "How can you say that!? How can you be defending him now!?" Sokka screamed "Because, I'm looking at all the facts." Toph said "Let's just calm down everyone." I said to break up the argument. "Everyone, Zuko's coming!" the Duke said "Ok then everyone; we will have another meeting in two days at this same spot at sundown. Got it?" Sokka whispered "Aye." Everyone said in unison, and we all went to get stuff ready for dinner. "Aang, were did you get that ugly burn?" Zuko asked during dinner "I was practicing fire bending, and accidentally burned myself." I lied "Oh, ok. Well, be more careful next time." Zuko said "Ok, thanks." I said. "It's a good thing it isn't permanent," I thought, "otherwise, I might've looked ugly for the rest of my life." We all sat down to dinner, but that night it was unusually quiet.

"Hey, Duke, could you hand me that piece of meat?" Teo asked "Sure. And it's THE Duke! Why can't anyone remember that?" the Duke said. It was only a few hours until sundown, and it was the day of the meeting. We were doing it after dinner this time, so Sokka had asked me what I thought would be a good distraction for Zuko this time. I told Sokka "Why don't we ask him to find another good hunting spot? We need to find another one anyway." And it was settled, I would ask Zuko to find a new spot, and we would have our meeting. We were just finishing up dinner, when Sokka said "Zuko, we need to talk as a group." "About what?" Zuko asked. "About you working with Azula!" Sokka shouted. "Sokka, since when was this in the plan?" I whispered to him. "Since now! Azula is bringing a small army of fire benders to our campsite right now!" Sokka said out loud. Everyone gasped and stared at Zuko, who was already smiling evilly. "They're going to get you now!" He said, and then started fire bending at everyone. "Everyone, take cover!" I yelled, and Teo, the Duke, Pipsqueak, and Sokka all went behind a big statue. Katara looked more furious than ever. She was the one fighting Zuko right now, so I saw my chance. "Sokka, get Appa and Momo and get everyone out of here!" I said. "Ok, I'll take Teo, Duke, Pipsqueak, and Toph with me. You and Katara fly behind us and cover our tracks and distract Zuko." Sokka said, and then ran with the others. Just then, I looked back and saw Katara on the ground badly burnt and Zuko nowhere in sight. I quickly ran over to Katara and took some of the water that was lying on the ground. I tried to heal her, but I didn't get very far, because I got shot on the back with a blast of fire. "OOOWWW!" I yelped. I was so angry. "I caught you of guard; you should pay more attention Aang." Zuko said, coming out from behind a pillar. "Y-you monster!" I screamed, "How could you do this!" "Oh, it was simple. Azula and I are teamed up, and I had to regain her trust and yours, so I could eventually beat both of you, but you come FIRST!" Zuko yelled and then did a really powerful fire bending move. I dodged it by a hair, and then I grabbed Katara and my glider and flew off, very slowly. I held onto Katara with one arm, and steered my glider with the other. Zuko was shooting fireballs at us, which made it even harder. Katara was getting heavier, but I held on and flew as fast and as far away as I could. We flew for a little while, and then we crash landed. Katara was still out cold, so I made her a bed and set up a small camp to wait out the night. I was hurt and was feeling dizzy, so I said to myself "Rest here and fly to Sokka and the others tomorrow." I was tired and hurt myself, so it was all I could for then.


End file.
